


Forty-Eight

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Post-Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: When he hung up the phone, he found that he felt the same way after the call as he had before the call. His main concern was still whether he should cook or pour himself some cereal.Even if he'd known it was coming, could tell from the way the organization had been treating him, he felt like it should have hurt more. That it should have hurt at least a little bit.But instead Jordan didn't feel anything.





	Forty-Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this. I've been wanting to write more about these two, but never really had an idea or time? The trade was the perfect opportunity though. I'm still a little :( about it because I love Stromie and honestly I kinda hate the Oilers and wish Stromie got better, but Ebs got saved from Edmonton and he's near Hallsy sooooooo
> 
> Title references the distance between practice facilities.

Jordan was standing in his kitchen, trying to figure out whether he wanted to eat cereal for breakfast or if it was worth it to go through the effort of making pancakes.

He'd only woken up a little under half an hour ago, so doing anything seemed like a huge amount of effort. He hadn't even bothered putting clothes on yet, just grabbed the first pair of boxers he'd found on the floor and pulled them on. He honestly wasn't entirely certain they were his. So making pancakes, mixing the batter and then actually cooking them and then cleaning up afterwards and doing dishes, seemed like an awfully big task.

He was about to give up on breakfast, thinking that crawling back into bed and curling up with Taylor until he was awake enough that Jordan could convince _him_  to do dishes, when he heard his phone ringing.

He'd grabbed it when he left the bedroom, so picking up the call was only a matter of reaching out to grab it from the counter.

The next few minutes passed in a bit of a blur as he was told he'd been traded to the New York Islanders.

When he hung up the phone, he found that he felt the same way after the call as he had before the call. His main concern was still whether he should cook or pour himself some cereal.

Even if he'd known it was coming, could tell from the way the organization had been treating him, he felt like it should have hurt more. That it should have hurt at least a little bit.

But instead Jordan didn't feel anything.

He wasn't hurt, wasn't even numb. He just....felt the same as always.

"Hey." Jordan had been staring at the kitchen cabinets, but at the sound of Taylor's voice he looked towards the doorway. Taylor was standing in the entrance between the kitchen and the hallway in nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs. Jordan knew that wasn't what either of them had been wearing the night before, so he figured Taylor had grabbed them out of the dresser. Though he'd pulled on clean clothing, Taylor's hair was still sticking up in all directions and his voice was still heavy with sleep so Jordan figured he hadn't been awake too long. "What are you doing?"

"Debating the merits of pancakes versus Lucky Charms," Jordan answered.

"Oh! Pancakes," Taylor said. "Please?"

Jordan hummed before proposing, "If you clean the dishes."

"Sure," Taylor agreed with a small nod.

As Taylor crossed the room, moving to sit down at the island, Jordan moved towards the fridge.

He would tell Taylor about the trade while they were eating, but as he peered into the fridge for ingredients he realized that this was exactly why the trade didn't matter.

As much as Edmonton had given him, it had also taken away one of the things that mattered most to him. He and Taylor were supposed to spend their careers here _together_. With Taylor gone Edmonton had just become a place he placed hockey. He loved the city and the fans for what they'd given him, but that love didn't compare to how much he loved Taylor.

New York would be something new.

New York would be days spent practicing with new teammates, learning how to play hockey with Tavares on more than just an international stage and making friends with the rest of them. New York would be game days spent figuring out the locker room and how to fit his own superstitions in without stepping on anyone elses. New York would be new fans coming up to him in bars after wins and new kids looking up to him.

New York would be off weekdays spent in New Jersey, lying on the couch in the apartment Taylor shared with Henrique while Taylor draped himself across him so they pressed together in every way possible. New York would be weekends spent exploring the city, Taylor walking beside him as he chatted Jordan's ear off about all the ridiculous tourist-y things people said they had to do in New York. New York would be nights spent in a new apartment, mapping Taylor's skin out with his fingers and hands in a new room with a new bed.

New York would be something new.

He thought it was probably going to be something good too.


End file.
